Black Friday Shopping With Team Gan Gan Galaxy!
by Tiger demon of light
Summary: The former Members of Team Gan Gan Galaxy are going shopping on Black Friday. Will they make it out alive with their sanity in tact?


**Demon: HEY GUUUYS!**

**Gin: Ahh! Slenderman has taken over Demon! *runs away* **

**Demon: wierd… anyway, as promised I'm making a Humorus Christmas fic to lighten everyone's spirits after that depressing fic that took all of my dark energy (that I didn't have much of to begin with). **

**Tsubasa: Demon does not own MFB or she probably would've made me get a haircut by now.**

**Demon: Silly Tsu-chan, I would never do that! Your hair looks so much like Inuyasha's it's scary, and I absolutely love Inuyasha!**

**Tsubasa: oh… DON'T CALL ME TSU-CHAN!**

**Ginka: anyway, this story will take place in between Metal Masters and Metal Fury.**

**Masamune: Please enjoy the randomness.**

* * *

"I can't believe you guys talked me into this!"

Tsubasa Otori, along with the former Japanese team, Ginka, Masamune, Yuu, Madoka and Gin were lined up outside of Walmart at 10:59 PM On Thanksgiving Night. Why? They were one minute away from the Black Friday Sale. Now you're probably wondering why someone as calm and reserved as Tsubasa would take five other people to an event as crazy as a Black Friday Sale, Well it all started that very morning…

.:FlashBack:.

Tsubasa was sitting on the couch at B-Pit, watching the Thanksgiving Parade (he was originally watching it with the rest of the members of Gan Gan Galaxy, but Madoka had work to do and the other four had mysteriously left).

Suddenly, a paper airplane came shooting from upstairs and landed in The silver haired teen sighed, picking it out of his hair and unfolding it.

Dear Tsubasa,

Take us to the Walmart Black Friday Sale or we will cut your hair off while you sleep.

-Anonymous

Tsubasa didn't have to even guess who had thrown the airplane, for moments later he heard giggling coming from the kitchen. He rolled his eyes and stood up before strolling into the room where the giggles originated.

When he made it to the kitchen he found Ginka, Masamune, Yuu and Gin, all not-so-cleverly disguised, each with a French mustache on their face. "Gin, what's going on?" He asked calmly. "Why did you guys throw that paper airplane?"

"What airplane?" She replied in a French accent rather than her usual Brazilian one. "…and who is this Gin you speak of? My name is…" she paused for a moment. "…Crezzaunt!" She finished, using the first French word she thought of.

The Eagle weirder facepalmed. Just how stupid did they think he was? "And you are?" He asked, pointing to Masamune.

The unicorn wielder's pupils enlarged, trying to think of a name. "This is Sir Dorkus Buttinski!" Ginka said cheerfully with a German accent.

Masamune was obviously offended by this. "…and this is lady I'm such an idiot I don't even know that two plus two equals four, even though it is in my name!" He retorted with a Brittish accent. Soon enough, the twosome was rolling around on the floor beating the crap out of each other while Yuu and Gin were laughing at the scene.

Finally, Tsubasa turned to Yuu. "…and you?"

"Rats! How did you know it was me Tsubasa! This is so stinky!" He pouted.

"What's going on down there?"

The only other sane person on the team came strolling down the stairs. She had obviously heard what was going on from upstairs.

"They want me to take them to the Black Friday Sale at Walmart." He sighed. He had expected her to tell them no but instead…

"Actually, I was just about to ask you that myself. You see, I broke my screwdriver, and since the only time stores are open is on Black Friday so, can we go?"

Tsubasa sighed, clearly aware that all sides were against him, besides, he couldn't just leave Madoka with Ginka, Masamune, Yuu and Gin. They'd drive her crazy if the store didn't do that first. "Fine!" He sighed. "We'll go."

.:End of Flashback:.

An old woman who looked very frail walked slowly up to their group. "Excuse me young lady." She said to Tsubasa as Gin snickered behind his back. "Would you be so kind as to let me in front of you?" She asked sweetly.

The silver haired teen, as usual, didn't have the heart to deny her request or even correct her at that matter. "Certainly Miss." He said kindly as he made sure that Ginka, Masamune and Yuu steppe out of the way as the lady walked by.

Finally, from the roof of the building, a storekeeper took out a megaphone and shouted, "okay shoppers! Are you ready? Set? Go!"

It was pure madness as the crowd trampled over the former japanese team. When everyone had finally cleared they just managed to squeeze through the crowd at the front.

"Okay, Howabout we split up?" Gin suggested. "Since we all want different items, we'll get to them faster!"

"No Gin! Have you seen the crowd in here? We'll never make it out aliv-" but he ne'er finished that sentence, for at that very moment a crowd rushed through them to the flat screen TV's.

"Woah! You're right Eagle boy! This is madness!" Gin agreed as the crowd cleared. Though she soon realized that he and Madoka were gone. "Oh crap! They're gone!" She wailed.

"But G-G, isn't this what you wanted?" Yuu asked.

You could practically see the lightbulb above the Artemis Wielder's head. "Oh yeah! I forgot about that!" She said with a smile as the foursome sprinted to the toys section.

.:With Madoka:.

"Oh no! Where are they!" Madoka said in a nervous voice. She had just discovered that she was separated from the rest of the group and she was now panicking.

"Okay, calm yourself Madoka." She told herself. "They're probably around here somewhere, but for the meantime you'll have to shop on your own." She went to the hardware section and found a high quality screwdriver, when a grown man tackled her.

"RAPE!" She screeched as she took peppers pray out of her messenger bag and sprayed it in his eyes. He screamed at the top of his lungs and sprinted to the infirmary section of the store.

"Well I for one think that went rather nicely." She said to herself as she strolled away with her newfound appliance. "Now to find the others.

.:With Ginka, Masamune, Yuu, and Gin:.

"What the hell?!"

The foursome had just entered the Beyblade isle and at that point, they were scarred for life.

"They stole my Pegasus and made copies for just anyone to buy!" Ginka said with a shaky voice.

"They took all of our beys and made copies of them!" Gin added as she picked up a box that was labeled, "Gan Gan Galaxy Set." Inside it contained, Galaxy Pegasus, Ray Striker, Earth Eagle, Flame Libra and Whirlwind Artemis, but she quickly put it down in disgust.

"Lets get out of here before it burns our eyes!" Masamune said with his eyes firmly shut. And with that, the foursome started walking sideway, quite similar to Tetsuya's crab walk, while wiggling their fingers out in front of them while they chanted, "BURN THE WITCH!" In disgust. (Free cookie to you if you can figure out what I just referenced)

.:With Tsubasa:.

Our beloved Eagle boy was ,of course, in the hair care isle. He was searching through the Loriel shampoo when someone tapped on his shoulder. He turned around to find none other than Madoka. "I knew I'd find you here." She said eagerly.

Tasubasa looked around the brunette. "I see you couldn't find the others?" He asked rhetorically. Madoka sighed a "yes" and looked down.

"So did you get what you needed?" He asked awkwardly.

"Um yeah, there was a little bit of trouble, but I turned out alright." She replied. "Well, we should probably look for the others."

The twosome searched practically everywhere through the storming crowds when they heard a loud rumbling noise and sure enough, Ginka, Masamune, Yuu and Gin were being chased by an old lady on a motorcycle. The silver haired teen looked closer to realize that it was the same old lady that they had let in front of them while in line.

"Excuse me ma'am could you please stop chasing my friends?" He asked over the roaring of the motorcycle.

However, if she had heard him then she definitely didn't show it, for she had taken out a pair of safety scissors and snipped off the end of Tsubasa's hair so the clip that held it back dropped on the ground.

"WHY YOU!"

This was clearly the last straw for him. He raced over to the motorcycle, somehow grabbed the old lady while she was still riding and threw her across the store. It made a huge CRASH and before you knew it, police cars started showing up.

The group of six smiled sheepishly as the little old lady spoke to him. "I was just walking along an isle when a young lady around the age of 17 picked me up and threw me across the store!" She wailed.

Fortunately the policemen could actually tell that Tsubasa was a guy so they got off Scott free, however, when they were checking out they realized that the motorcycle was still on when it nearly ran over them. They started sprinting to the door and they had just opened it when the motorcycle ran everyone but Yuu over.

"I think I've had enough shopping to last me a lifetime!" Gin exclaimed as Masamune nodded in agreement.

"So what did we manage to buy out of that?" Yuu asked eagerly. Everyone stopped suddenly.

"Oh crap!"

"What?"

"We didn't!"

"We did!"

"What?"

"We left our stuff on the check out table!"

* * *

**Demon: Well that was a lovely twist wasn't it?**

**Gin: *cowering in a corner* STAY AWAY SLENDERMAN! HOW DARE YOU TAKE OVER MY AUTHOR!**

**Demon: *sweatdropps* um Gin? I haven't been taken over by Slenderman, I'm still Demon.**

**Gin: oh… **

**Demon: well anyway, I'm tired, it's 1:00 in the morning (or a least it was when I finished this story, I don't know what time it'll be when I post it) I'M GOING TO SLEEP!**

**FAREWELL MY FELLOW DEMON FRIENDS!**


End file.
